La última vez que te vi
by DanittaG
Summary: A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, Hermione aún puede relatar con detalles su último encuentro. Y es que lo tiene grabado bien dentro de su roto corazón. One shot.


_DISCLAIMER:_ _Nada me pertenece, sólo la idea de la histora. No obtengo dinero, solo satisfacción personal. Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas por (y que son propiedad de) J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._

* * *

La última vez que te vi, todavía la recuerdo.

El pelo rubio caía sobre tu frente, acompañando la dureza de tu rostro. Tus ojos grises parecían tristes, y en un intento de disimulo, intentaste llenarlos de indiferencia, para luego teñirlos de frustración por no lograrlo. Tu pecho subía y bajaba al compás de tu respiración agitada. Tu camisa estaba abierta de par en par, pero todavía no había tocado el suelo. Me mirabas anhelando encontrar en mis ojos una solución, algo que cambiara el destino, nuestro destino.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a tus finos y fríos labios. Primero los toqué con mi dedo índice, deseando que la sensación que me provocaban quedara plasmada en mi tacto. Luego posé fijamente mi mirada en tus ojos y, sin hablar, te dije calidamente que todo estaría bien. Pero mentía, nada estaría bien. No sin ti.

Volví a observar tus labios, ahora entreabiertos, tratando de cazar cada partícula de oxígeno que estuviera a tu alcance. Sin dudarlo apoyé mi boca. En el preciso instante que me sentiste, volviste a respirar de verdad, trayendo así una bocanada de aire hacia tus pulmones. Volviste a besarme, me atrapaste con tu boca y no me dejaste ir hasta saciar tus deseos, tus ganas, tu necesidad. Me besaste como nunca antes lo habías hecho, me recorriste tratando de memorizar todos los recovecos posibles. Exploraste con tu lengua cada rincón: mis dientes, mi paladar, mis labios y la comisura de los mismos, mi lengua. Descargaste en mí todos tus temores, tu tristeza, tu desolación, tus deseos, anhelos. Te descargaste en mí desesperadamente, y yo te lo permití, dejé que me hicieras tuya una vez más, sabiendo que sería la última, sabiendo que no importaba nada más. Tú eras mío, y yo era tuya, de la misma forma en la que lo seguiría siendo el resto de mi miserable vida.

Tus manos me recorrían dejando caminos de fuego sobre mi cuerpo. Tus dedos creaban chispas y tus palmas iniciaban el incendio. Acariciaste partes de mi ser que nunca antes habías tocado, que algunas veces habías ignorado. Mi pelo en tus manos era seda, y mi piel terciopelo. Con ellas marcaste en cada miembro mío tu territorio, dejaste en claro que esa tierra tenía dueño, que era tuya. Pero eso sólo era para tu propia satisfacción. Con otra parte de tu cuerpo, una parte que se adentró en mí como tantas veces ya lo había hecho, me impusiste la realidad: fui, soy y seré tuya incluso después de la muerte. Me hiciste entender que no desearía a nadie más, que no amaría a nadie más. Al menos no de esta forma. Nunca.

Separé un poco mi cuerpo del tuyo para mirarte, pero encontré algo distinto. Tus ojos ya no eran grises, la humedad los había vuelto de un tinte celeste. Tenías nublada la mirada, y finas gotas saladas querían pasar desapercibidas con las de sudor. Tratabas de esconder tus desgracias, tus terrores, pero yo me adelanté y te tomé la cara, haciendo que me mires sin vergüenza. No tenías por qué guardar vergüenza por tener miedo a separarnos, de pensar aterrorizado si volveríamos a tocarnos, de sentirte morir cuando recordabas los caminos tan distintos que tomaríamos. No, no tenías por qué tener vergüenza de amarnos. Tus lágrimas eran tu lenguaje más sincero, la fuerza de tu pecho que se convulsionaba por los sollozos aguantados, tus manos apretando fuertemente las mías, tus ojos tratando de correr la mirada de los míos.

Esta vez, yo no lloré. Siempre era la que no aguantaba más y dejaba escapar un par de gotas. Pero tú no lo hacías, nunca lo hiciste, sólo te acercabas y me rodeabas con tus brazos en un vano intento de protegerme de todo lo que me hacía mal.  
Sin embargo, esta vez no lloré y entendí como te sentías cada vez que me veías así. Llegué a notar esa impotencia que se adueñaba de mi cuerpo, esas ganas de protegerte a cualquier costo, de hacerte olvidar todo lo que te dolía. Y sólo se me ocurría mentirte, repetirte que todo estaría bien. Tú tratabas de creerme, pero en el fondo sabías, sabías muy bien. Era nuestra última noche juntos, nuestro último encuentro, nuestra última demostración de este retorcido amor. El tren partía en un par de horas, cuando el sol se asomara y en el lugar donde nos conocimos, todos se despertarían para despedir un año más. Nuestro último año. Los dos sabíamos que después de esa noche tomaríamos caminos tan distintos que era probable que nos cruzáramos, pero enfrentados, con la orden de matarnos, con objetivos y metas distintas. El amor hecho añicos por la guerra. Algo mucho más grande que nosotros, separándonos.

Nos quedamos así, pegados el uno al otro, hasta que un rayo de luz nos dio a entender que había llegado la hora que tanto temíamos. Me dio miedo, me desesperé, no quería, no podía vivir sin ti. Trataste de contenerme, así como lo había intentado yo unas horas antes, pero no lo lograste y… lloré. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, lloré silenciosamente, sin parar, con miedo, con impotencia, aferrada a vos, tratando de detener el tiempo, grabándote en mi mente y tatuándote en mi corazón. Lloré gritando, sollozando, ahogándome. Lloré cobardemente, valientemente, secamente, mojadamente. Lloré de todas las formas habidas y por haber. Y en mi última lágrima, me acompañaste, derramamos juntos la última gota de amor que nos quedaba. Una sola, la última.

Me tomaste la mano, me miraste a los ojos y te acercaste despacio, quedando a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Secaste con un beso aquella lágrima que se estaba por perder en mi boca y, con una gota posada en tu mejilla contrarrestando con la sonrisa torcida t tan tuya que me brindaste, me dijiste que me amabas por primera vez.

Aquella fue la última vez que te vi. Todavía la recuerdo.

* * *

 _Espero, de corazón, que lo hayan disfrutado. Lo escribí hace muchos años, casi 10. Lo retoqué y aquí está. Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba, así que los nervios andan dando vueltas._  
 _Gracias por leer. Saludos!_

 _Dana._


End file.
